I'm Not That Kind of Girl
by xforeverlovex21
Summary: With Fabian thinking his room is in the kitchen, Patricia and Eddie finally get some time alone... Peddie. Silent Patricia. Review?


**Patricia's POV**

I stood in front of my mirror, moving my lips in an attempt to form words. I knew my voice wasn't coming back anytime soon, but you can't blame me for trying. I opened my mouth as wide as it would go and made my strongest attempt to scream- still no sound came. I sighed and ran my hand roughly through my hair. Just as I was about to make another failed attempt at speaking, a white piece of paper slid under my door. I walked to the doorway and unfolded the note. It read;

_Come to my room- 9:00. Fabian thinks his room is in the kitchen, so no one can interrupt us again(; ~Eddie._

My stomach began doing flips as a smile slowly spread across my face. I peered over at the clock and saw that I had fifteen minutes until I was supposed to meet Eddie. I quickly rushed to my closet, combing through the entire thing, looking for something decent to wear. I finally found my black leather jacket and a deep purple tank top to go beneath it. I slipped on the shirt, following it with dark wash skinny jeans. I stood in front of the mirror once again, tugging at the hem of my jacket. I exhaled nervously and looked back at the clock. I had just enough time to redo my makeup and leave.

I made my way down the stairs carefully; Victor doesn't like people running about the house after 9:00, even though curfew isn't until 10:00. I passed by the kitchen and peeked inside. Fabian was laying on top of the counter, a bag of marshmallows under his head for a pillow, a dish rag covering him as a blanket. I chuckled, though no sound came out since I was still mute. I tiptoed down the boy's corridor and lightly rapped my knuckles on Eddie's door. It swung open before my hand was even off the door. Eddie stood in front of me, a grin covering his face. I could hear heavy rock sounds echoing quietly through his room behind him.

"Come in." He said and stepped aside, motioning me to come inside. I awkwardly walked into his room and stood in the middle of the floor. He closed the door and turned to face me. The tension in the room was so thick, you could've cut it with a knife. For the first time since I had met him, he seemed to be at a loss of words. I looked around the room and excitedly spotted a notepad and pen. I rushed to where it laid on the desk and quickly scratched out a sentence.

_So... You said you wanted me to come here... Was it just to stand here in silence?;p_

Eddie read what I had written and chuckled, shaking his head.

"No, there was a reason." He said. I waited for him to elaborate, but he never did. I snatched the notepad back and scratched out another reply.

_Well, are you going to tell me the reason, or am I going to have to guess?_

Eddie's eyes scanned the page and he smirked. His hand threw the notepad onto Fabian's side of the room and he closed the distance between us. One hand rested on my back, the other on my cheek, as he drew me into him. His lips gently landed on mine, kissing softly. I kissed back, tangling my fingers into his hair. I felt myself being nudged backwards until my back touched the wall. His tongue danced with mine as his hands found their way under my shirt. My common sense started to kick in when we somehow found ourselves on his bed. I broke off our kiss and sat up straight.

"What's wrong?" Eddie asked, sitting up beside me. His cheeks were flushed red and his hair was a mess; sticking up in all different directions. I shook my head and looked around the room. My eyes finally fell on the notepad that laid on the ground across the room. I picked it up off the ground and grabbed a black sharpie off the desk. I scribbled a sentence on the paper and passed it to him.

_I'm not that kind of girl._

"Huh?" He asked, eyebrows furrowed. I nodded towards the bed and he thought for a moment. Realization dawned on him and his mouth formed an 'o'. He quickly smiled and walked to where I was standing. I looked up at him and he brushed one of my red locks out of my face.

"That's fine. Besides, this isn't the only night we'll be alone. I mean, who knows how long it will take Fabian to realize that he doesn't live in the kitchen!"

* * *

><p><em>Not my best, but good enough I suppose. Sorry it's short- you can't really do much with a silent Yacker! This was written based off the idea from 'themickbianlovechild'. Her idea was 'Fabian thinks his room is in the kitchen'. I thought this would make a great Peddie story, so I typed it out as best I could. Leave a review! Let me know how I did! Keep an eye out for my stories! Thanks for reading! x.<em>


End file.
